Not Ready to Die
right|300px Not Ready to Die — секретная песня в зомби-режиме Call of Duty: Black Ops. Она написана и исполнена группой Avenged Sevenfold. Встречается на карте Зов мёртвых в качестве секрета. Данная песня также встречается на карте Восхождение в Call of Duty: Black Ops III в дополнении Zombies Chronicles и настройках музыки в меню. В Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 после выхода операции "Апокалипсис Z" в режиме Затмение начало данной песни проигрывается при высадке и середина песни проигрывается после поражения в топ-10 или победы. Активация Black Ops Активируется нажатием трёх метеоритов. Их местоположения: * В стартовой локации, на бочках слева от места появления игроков. * На первом корабле в комнате, похожей на столовую, двумя уровнями ниже под рубкой управления. * В комнате с перком "Доктор Бумс", между столом и раскладушкой. Black Ops III Для активации потребуется ударить ножом три красных настенных телефона: * В стартовой локации у панели управления; * Правее от перка "Вино вдовы" на месте посадки лунного модуля "Д"; * Напротив перка "Лошадиная сила". Текст Gone! Cast away in time! Evil yours, now evil mine! So I robbed you blind, the voices in my head suggest a less than peaceful sight, The endless possibilities controlling 9-3-5. You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Damned, watch the masses fall! Burn it down, control 'em all! Make me crawl, to daddy's little girl to read the writings on the wall. While cast into the nothingness, the final curtain call. You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Through the madness we find royalty is no match for power. Say goodbye to your life, left to rot in your darkest hour. Prayers won't help you now - as long as you're mine! You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive. I'll control the world one person at a time, As I damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Oh! I'm not ready to die! (x5) READY TO DIE! (x3) Галерея CotD_song_1.jpg|Первый метеорит CotD_song_2.jpg|Второй метеорит CotD_song_3.jpg|Третий метеорит Интересные факты * Это — самая "дешёвая" для активации песня: нужно всего 1500 очков, чтобы получить доступ ко всем метеоритам. * Третий метеорит можно актировать, если встать на некотором расстоянии от постера, который висит этажом ниже, и нажать "использовать". * "Not Ready to Die" — вторая музыкальная пасхалка, написанная не Кевином Шервудом, первая — Won't Back Down исполнителя Eminem на карте "Пять". * Это самая длинная песня в зомби (длительность — 7 минут 6 секунд), превосходящая по длине Abracadavre в Ascension и Pareidolia в Шангри-Ла. * На моменте 4:40-5:17 можно услышать фрагмент из "Damned". *Когда на карте "Ascension" все игроки падают, звучит песня "Paredolia" от Елены Сигман, хотя по логике вещей должна звучать эта песня. Видимо, её не вставили, чтобы не нарушать авторских прав. **Так же эта песня на ряду с треком "Nightmare" от того-же исполнителя не считается за официальный саундтрек Call of Duty:Black Ops * Со строчкой The endless possibilities controlling 9-3-5 существует некоторая путаница: некоторые сайты выкладывают текст песни, где эта строчка изменена на The endless possibilities controlling every fight. en:Not Ready to Die Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops Категория:Зов Мёртвых Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops III Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops 4 Категория:Ascension